


Promises

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Collars, Day 2, Established Relationship, In the Hands of the Enemy, M/M, Post Epilogue, Post canon, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, References to the Fall of Lasan, Torture, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Zeb didn’t think that these were still in use, to be honest. He thought since the fall of Lasan, most of the things used against his people were either decommissioned or just scrapped.Though obviously he was wrong, and now all he can do is pace in the small cell while they torture and maybe even-No, Kal will be back.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Whumptober 2020, Day 2 In The Hands Of The Enemy. 
> 
> Of course, kalluzeb will be in this month, don't you know who I am?
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoy!

Zeb didn’t think that these were still in use, to be honest. He thought since the fall of Lasan, most of the things used against his people were either decommissioned or just scrapped. 

Though obviously he was wrong, and now all he can do is pace in the small cell while they torture and maybe even-

No, Kal will be back. Zeb has to believe that. Even if a  _ shock collar _ is on him, on the both of them, he has to keep that small shred of belief that he’ll come back. 

He knows that the rebels, his  _ family _ , will find him. That’s just what they did, but if they find him  _ before _ Kal comes back, he wouldn’t go. He couldn’t go. 

Right now, they’re a package deal. Zeb also promised him that he’d see that they’d get back home, back to Yavin IV. Kal - Alex -  _ promised _ him that he’d come back alive though. 

They’re both being held by promises at that point. Zeb wants to keep his promises, no matter how far fetched they might be. 

His pacing turned into loud stomps, even within the confines of the small cell. Zeb had just started considering if he should punch anything (most likely the metal walls), when Alex was tossed on the floor. 

Zeb took the one step he needed to be at the human’s side, sneering and growling at the Stormtrooper who slammed the door shut. He gently rolled Alex over, to see what had been done to the man. 

Alex groaned, and clutched his side. Zeb wasn’t sure if it would be something to worry about, though they’re in an Imperial prison, so he will eventually. 

“Kal, Alex, you’re alive.” Zeb breathed, trying his best not to jostle his partner while he pulled him up to the small cot they had to share. 

The human winced, and nodded slightly. “If barely, Zeb,” Alex leaned his head back onto the durasteel of the cell, and lifted his hand that was pressing into his side. The skin and tattered cloth was tainted red. “Do you think we’ll be found?” 

“I gotta think that, Alex. There’s nothing else that I can afford to think.” 


End file.
